


The Attic

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Harry is concerned and frightened for them, Harry likes spiders, Poor Harry, Pre-Hogwarts, and not so mental, but Dudders doesn't, the mental images, will the Dursleys go to therpay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sorts through the mess that is The Attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pictures

Harry sneezed as the dust particles went up his nose.

Sunday, a day for relaxation, time for the family, church (if you are Christian that is). Not a day in which a 7 year old is expected to clean out the attic the whole day.

That is unless you are Harry Potter.

Harry was actually fine with this. No Dudley, or his aunt or his uncle. He did find some funny things like, when Dudley was sleeping and cuddling a Barbie doll (Harry wondered what uncle Vernon’s reaction was).

He also found some disturbing things that he didn’t know whether to laugh at or try to bleach his mind because of them. 

Like the picture of uncle Vernon in skinny jeans and rock punk make-up.

Harry shuddered and quickly put it in the pile to throw away. No one should see that monstrosity.


	2. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry likes spiders

Harry looked thoughtfully at the spider walking next to him. Okay, more like scuttling. The spiders in his cupboard were tiny, but the those in the attic were the size of a well… Harry scrunched up his nose. Well, they were just bigger than the smaller spiders.

A grin appeared on Harry’s face. Dudley was deathly afraid of spiders. Picking the spider up, Harry went down the ladder.

His aunt was shopping, his uncle snoring on the couch and Dudley was with Piers tormenting younger children 

He quickly put the spider oh Dudley’s bed and watched as it climbed into the corner of Dudley’s room. Harry quickly went back to the attic.

He couldn’t wait until Dudley got back.


	3. A box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is concerned for his relatives

Harry could not believe his eyes. There was a box. Rewind. There was a box, in the attic. Rewind again. There was a box, in the attic, _with his name on it!_

Harry continued staring.

Then slowly, as though it would bite him, Harry opened the box 

Then closed it upon seeing that it had only the bad things ‘he’ had ever done.

For a second Harry thought that he would have to sign his relatives up for therapy. As they would never keep things that could be sentimental to Harry or that showed him as a ‘good citizen’.

Thankfully, it was a false alarm. Harry didn’t have the money for therapy (or for anything else to be honest).


End file.
